


An Extract for the Journal of an Immortal

by Apostat3



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/F, Fantasy, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apostat3/pseuds/Apostat3
Summary: An immortal comes to grips with being interested in a mortal lady.





	An Extract for the Journal of an Immortal

29th Kythorn

Today has been an exciting day, to say the very least of it. Not only did I waste a rather large amount of money trying to win these silly stuffed toys with the half-orc, but we were also attacked by an Arch-Fey. One of us almost died and we failed even to kill it. I discovered the spell Banishment today, also, by finding myself on the receiving end of it. It sent me to an interesting demi-plain, with nothing but vast, shimmering waters for as far as I could see. I would have sworn there was something out there, but I shall never know for sure what it was, now. It was an oddly serene experience. It was a land most quiet and peaceful. I might have even stayed there forever, if only I could live underwater. That, and if not for that bard, Aerara. 

She continues to intrigue me, as enigmatic as ever. Almost as soon as I had been returned to their plain, she took me into her arms and dragged me away. I do not have all of my books in my possession, so I can only guess how long it has been since I have been close to another like this. What I have found is that I have missed it terribly. Aerara is beautiful and charming. Her songs enrapture me and she is alluring and enticing. She has rekindled feeling within me I have not had for a very long time. 

 

But am I to expect it to last? Eventually, she will grow old and die, and I will not. And when she is gone I would grieve terribly and feel lost and sad for a long time to follow. Should, therefore, I do this? To either of us? The gods only know and they remain silent, as they always have done. For now, there is no harm done by remaining close to her, but the final decision must be made soon. Is it best to give us both mercy for the inevitable pain to come, but in turn give us pain now? These are the decisions that for eight-hundred years I have avoided, for there is no correct answer. 

 

2nd Flamerule

As much as I have my reservations about the whole matter, it is hard for me not to think about Aerara regularly. I sit around her house reading my books all day as she goes about her business with an eccentric grace and majesty I find equal parts amusing and attractive. I am still worried about committing to anything, for fear of hurting her when the time comes, but what we are doing now is not fully committing, is it? Is there so much harm in just a little fun? After all, fun has always been in terribly short supply in my life.

  
  
  


5th Flamerule

My books told me there was an equipment cache in Saving Grace and my books are rarely mistaken. I was never one for big parties, so as soon as Aerara’s watchful eye was distracted I slipped away and made my way to the waterfront. After a little snooping around near an abandoned warehouse and sewer entrance, I found my prize. Practical leathers, interwoven with chainmail and steel plating in sensitive spots, and silver studs on the knuckles. 

 

Reflecting upon my previous entries, I find myself mentioning that name a lot: Aerara. Maybe it is time for some commitment, after all. Besides, I am closer now than I have ever been to lifting this damn affliction and getting a normal life back. Maybe I should spend that with her? After so long, I think I have earned some happiness. 

Either way, perhaps now it is time to return to the party, and see if my friends are yet ready to depart.

 

6th Flamerule

Ultimately I decided against returning late last night. Instead, I have spent my day wandering the city of Baldur’s Gate, searching every bookshop I can find for my first journal. Rayna tells me that we must be close, but my faith is shaken. After so long, how can I expect my book to still exist, be in good condition, and be so easily accessible? It seems a fool’s errand to me, and yet Rayna holds out hope still, and as such I cannot refuse. 

 

In my travels around the town, I have encountered a woman known as Mouse. She has told me of a man capable of tracking down such an enigmatic object and, assuming it is, as Rayna says, in this town, Mouse assured me this man could find it. I am on my way to meet him now, and we shall soon see if he is all he is promised to be.

 

The man I met calls himself John Steele, and prides himself of his ability to track down and discover lost items of all manners. For a modest fee, he has assured me he shall find my book, if it is anywhere in the city, and return it to me as soon as he can. I am not sure how he intends to procure the book if he finds it, be it by purchasing it or perhaps stealing it, but I suppose it matters little to myself. All I know is that I shall soon have my book, and I shall soon have the answers Rayna and I need to be freed of this curse, after so long.

 

7th Flamerule

Today I discovered, as it happens, that Aerara is married happily. To a dwarven pirate wife, no less. This teaches me a familiar lesson: only pain comes for me when I get close to those around me. Time and time again I have attempted to form relationships of all manners only to have them backfire on me, and this one is no different, it seems. To myself, reading this back at some point in the future, I say learn from this. Do not show this weakness again. When you are vulnerable, you are hurt. Always. It has always been this way and it always will. So learn. And do not forget, lest we hurt ourselves again. 

 

Steele has still made little to no headway in finding my journal. I begin now to worry it is even in the city, as we suspected. But alas I have informed him I will return to check again when my journey to the mines is over, and I can rid myself of this blasted tracker and this dysfunctional party. Each of them is broken in their own special way, and I fear they could all easily become liabilities. I should keep my guard up, therefore, and remember the only one I can rely on is myself. 

 

9th Flamerule

We stand now upon the precipice of our next great challenge; a cave packed full of trained mercenaries ready to lay down their lives for whatever cause it is that lines their pockets full of coin. I can tell not if our cause is noble or right, but I know that now I am here I must see it through. And with any luck, perhaps we will be the righteous again. 

 

I have met some interesting characters on this particular adventure. Never in my long life have I ever had an encounter with a Dragonborn - a humanoid lizard creature - but I recognised one immediately. This particular companion I have acquired seems aloof and religious, so I have decided not to let him into the choice information that is my state of undeath. 

 

As it turns out, the mercenaries here are more than just mercenaries; they are undead, but rather unlike myself. I am a fully thinking revenant, but these seem little more than mindless zombies. This does not mean to imply they cannot still wield a weapon and wield it well, but they seem to have little thought above the primal. It seems to me they are protecting something, or someone, deeper within. I suppose we shall see very soon.


End file.
